MAGIC OF LOVE
by GreenAppleSpray
Summary: first story yah: ummhh chase is back and wants reid. pogues gone missing reid loves caleb, caleb loves reid and tyler is just in the middle of the mess. story better then summary kay : R
1. Reids pov

Hey, hey people lol well I'm new at this so ummhh be nice lol. Ummhh I enjoy comments so comment . ummhh im not really yhat good with flames but if its a must then okay flame away, cuz in the end it will help me get better but do remember i am new to this :) This is a slashy so male male love yah so hot.also excuse my grammar if it sucks lol cuz it might:) just warning you :)

Couples: Caleb/Reid chase/Reid

MAGIC OF LOVE

CHAPTER ONE

Reid pov

Beep beep beep! My alarm clock rings telling me its time to wake up. I move my hand and slap against the button on top turning it off instantly or breaking it, I don't care which. "Grrrrr," I moan as I get up slowly of the bed. I always hated mornings grrr, why is there even school its not as if we learn anything, well not me. I smile at that and looked around and spot the empty bed across me.

"Hummm I wonder where Ty went?" I say as I look for my uniform threw my dresser. After a while I found what I was looking for.

"Hey look sleeping beauty is up" I quickly turn around to see Caleb and Tyler standing there smiling.

"Yah, you know it, I'm beautiful," I say and then flash them a smirk.

"God you're so full of your self," Caleb said as he brought his hand to his head and signed. "Why am I friends with you again?"

I laughed at that and walked closed to him and hugged him. "Cuz you love me." I whisper into his ear and I can feel him shiver and then shake his head. After a while, he pushed me away.

"That's what you think," he smirked evilly. I gasped and pretended to be hurt, and then I turned away from him and pretend to cry.

"Caleb doesn't love me," I cried and ran to my bed and hid under the covers, and started "sobbing" softly. After a while of Caleb and Tyler laughing, I hear the door open and someone step inside, and I started sobbing harder.

"Great what happened?" pogue said as he saw me under the covers.

"Nothing, reids being a drama queen," Caleb said. I heard pogue say ohhh and then I heard more footsteps coming closer to my bed. I gasp when I feel a hand on my back threw the sheets.

"Reid" I heard pogue say softly. "What happened?"

I peeked threw the sheets and softly said" Caleb said he doesn't love me." pogue smiled at me and his hand went to my hair.

"Well that's good cuz then you're all mine." he smirked.

I looked up and gave him a questioning look, and he smiled and bent down to kiss me softly on the lips. I gasp and he used it to his advantaged to get into my mouth his tongue searching my mouth softly. I could not help but moan.

"Wow he's a good kisser." I thought. "oh my god I'm kissing pogue, oh my god pogue has a girlfriend, fudge I need to stop." then I slowly pushed pogue away from me. Pogue smiled softly at me and his hand went to my hair, and I gasped and pulled away.

"What the fudge pogue?" I asked looking at him.

"What?" he asked smiling.

"What do you mean what you kissed me you have a girlfriend and where's Caleb?" I asked noticing Tyler standing there by himself mouth still wide.

"Ummhh had a girlfriend I broke up with Kate this morning I figured out I was bi and yah," he smiled and moved his hand to touch me, and I backed away. "Caleb on the other hand, I have no idea where he is, but who cares?"

"I do," I hissed and backed away. "Get out."

"Why? Baby," pogue said, as he got closer to me. I gasped and moved away.

"What the fudge? Pogue you're not yourself, leave now!" I yell as my eyes turn that dark black, my friends always warn me about using. He smiles and leaves my side but turns around once he is at the door and looks back in an instant he turns into chase. I gasp and he laughs evilly, and then says, "Miss me? I missed you," And with that he disappeared. I looked down then at my feet then, back to Tyler who was as wide eyed as I was.

"Where's Caleb, ty?" I asked as I put on my uniform. Ty finally snapped out of his daze and looked at me.

"I don't know." He said softly, I nodded and grabbed my cell phone and dial Caleb's number. After a while, I got the machine thingy I sighed and looked up to ty and shook my head, he looked down.

"Caleb it's me Reid I'm sorry I don't know what happened, but chase is back … call me as soon as you get this, please." I closed my phone and look up to ty he looked like he wanted to cry. I went over to ty and gave him a hug; he slowly started to cry on me.

"I think chase has pogue." I said softly, ty gasped and then nodded.

"We need to find caleb," i say as i separate us from our hug.

"Are you gonna tell caleb you love him?" tyler looked up at me. i nodded.

"But we need to find him first," i signed...

Yah I finished my first chapter next chapy will be up when I get 10 reviews or comments thingy lol i know it may not be good but yah im not really good at grammar and yah so sorry if theres a lot of mistakes cuz there might or will be . Pllzz and thank you.so umh ten comments and next chapy gets posted:) btw my bday is on monday so be nice and comments would be an awesome bday gift yah im gonna turn 15 lol...ohhhh


	2. Calebs pov part 1

Since my bday is today I decided I was gonna post the second chapy as I gift for you guys but sadly, I haven't gotten my 10 reviews. So sad.well this one is decated to balefullbrowneyes cuz here comment review thingy helped me a lot so tell me if I did better or worse then the first chapy hopefully better lol.

It took me 3 days to right this one how sad. And I have to go to school on tuseday so that means im gonna probably only gonna post a chapter a week. Sorry lol well on with the story.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

GAME OF LOVE

CHAPTERS 2

Calebs pov

"I love you, Caleb," Reid said softly in my ear, still holding on to me as if the world was going to end. I gasped, did Reid just say that or am I just hearing stuff. Please don't let me just be hearing it. I tighten my grip on the younger boy making him look up at me. I smile and slowly bend down to kiss his lips, his soft precious lips. The ones that haunted my dreams , his lips. Wait your probably wondering what happened and why I'm in a full on make out with Reid. Well let me tell you.

It all started this morning well last night, it was all just a dream but it felt so real. See in my dream… well let's just see what happened.

calebs dream

I look up slowly from my bed. Why can't I sleep anymore god damn it. Stupid, stupid me never drink coffee before I go to sleep again.

"Caleb, baby," I hear someone say, that voice its so familiar and its so close. Wait someone's getting into the bed, oh my god, who was it. A hand slips across my waist followed by a "are you asleep baby?" I groan and try to turn around to take one look at the face but the person moves away. " ohhh you are."

"No, I'm not," I say as I turn around to look at him or her but I only see darkness. Wait he or she is smiling wow its breath taking and so familiar, but who. Arms wrap around my neck and oh so slowly lips meet. There so warm and soft oh so soft, god it's so good. My hands slowly wrap around the mysteries persons waist, then it hits me it's a guy. Oh my god I was kissing a guy, oh forget it its soo good. He starts to grind against me making me moan. I slowly separate our lips and move to his neck, his hands find there way up to my head as I brand him with my teeth making him moan in pleasure and pain.

"Mine," I whisper into his ear oh so softly making him shiver.

"Yours," he said in a gasp. I slowly grab his pants and slowly start undoing them. "Caleb, don't tease me please, Caleb"

I smile it feels so good to have him under my control. "What do you want?" I ask him softly. "Tell me and I'll give it to you."

"I want beep beep beep." He says

"What," I ask, and then I realized what it was. No, I don't want to wake up I like it here leave me here please I'm begging you. However, my brain won't listen and I wake up to my alarm clock. It smiles at me reading 6:30. I groan as I turn it up and get ready to deal with a little wait scratch that a big problem. As I each the bathroom in the room I notice it's locked. I groan and paowned on it.

"Open up pogue." I yell my fist still hitting the door. The door opens slightly.

"I'm busy right now ," he said threw the gap.

"Like I haven't seen what you got really pogue," I groan the heat in between my legs not giving in one bit.

"shessh what's got you all.." he trails off as he looks down at my problem and starts laughing.

"Not funny." I say in a huff.

"aww was little Caleb having a dream of Sarah?" he asked in a smirk.

"No," I say and look away.

"Then with who?" he asked.

"I don't know I just know it was with a g…." I trail off slowly.

"Guy?" pogue asked looking at me. I nod and look away. "Being gay is nothing to be ashamed of Caleb."  
I look up at him and nod. "Well," he said softly. " I got to break up with Kate."

I look up, "what why?"

"I just don't love her any more," he said as a hand ruffled his hair slightly. "and I suggest you do the same with Sarah, you cant be with her if you know your gay." I nod knowing he was right but I knew I wasn't gonna do it. Pogue slowly went to the door and turned around. "Bye Caleb, see you around." I nod and watch him leave. I then slowly get into the bathroom and finish off what the mysteries guy started. After that, I went to go search for one of my friends. After wondering the halls, I notice Tyler standing near the water fountain.

"Hey what's up?" I ask as I approach him. He turns back startled." Whoops sorry for scaring you."

"Its okay, I'm just worried I don't think Reid has woken up yet," he said eyeing his room.

"ohhh well I guess we should go wake him up, so then he can go back to sleep," I say trying to hold in my laugh, which made Tyler stare at me weird." You know since he sleeps in class."

"No dude not funny," Tyler said shaking his head. I pouted and then he started to laugh. "Leave that to Reid you look stupid pouting." I pout more and he laughs pointing at me.

"Well lets go wake up Reid then, meanie," I laugh as I start walking to reids and tylers room after a few seconds of walking to the door which was only like five feet away from the water fountain. Wow, wasn't that long. I slowly reach for the door handle and looked up to Tyler who was now giving me a wtf look. I laughed at his look and just open the door and to my surprise Reid was up and not just up but bending down giving me a nice view of his ass, which was nice and firm. Ummhh when did Reid get so hot.

"Hey look sleeping beauty is up," tyler said next to me. He is hot wait did I just think that omg nooooo. I cant be actrictied to him no way in hell well maybe in hell.my love looks up wait love wtf is going on with me grrrr. I do not I repeat do not love reid well maybe I do.

"Yah, you know it, I'm beautiful," Reid said flashing us a smirk and I had to agree with him he is beautiful. Okay I'm not gonna fight it anymore, I'm attracted to Reid . woot congratulate me. Well time to make it look like I'm not. Wish me luck.

"God you're so full of your self," I said as I brought my hand to my head and signed. "Why am I friends with you again?" I laugh softly, hopefully he didn't hear me.

He laughed at that as he walked close to me and then hugged me. God I'm in heaven. "Cuz you love me." He whisper into my ear and I shiver I am so weak. God you don't know how much I love you Reid. Oh, wait where still hugging no hell find out I like him time to separate. Even if I don't want to.

"That's what you think," I smirked evilly. He gasped and pretended to be hurt, and then he turned away from me and pretends to cry. He is a good actor, dramatic but good.

"Caleb doesn't love me," he cried and ran to his bed and hid under the covers, and started "sobbing" softly. Oh how wrong you are Reid I love you a lot more then a guy should love his friend who also is a guy. I look to Tyler and he's looks like he's gonna laugh I place a hand on his shoulder and he burst out laughing I do to. Well right in the middle of our laughing session pogue finally shows up ohh how nice.

"Great what happened?" pogue said as soon as he saw Reid under the covers and us laughing.

"Nothing, reids being a drama queen," I reply trying to calm down, but I can't. Then I realize, Reid would be the girl in the relationship. What I think at times.

"ohhhhh," pogue said in almost a whisper then he turned to go to reids bed. As soon as he reached it, he placed a hand on my reid. Yes mine, reid belongs to me, my eyes darken as I look a pogue deadly he better not try anything or, or wait what I didn't just wanna kill pogue because he touched Reid.. Yes I did I'm going crazy I know I am.

"Reid" pogue said softly. "What happened?" you know what happened idiot grrrrr. Stop touching my reid. Mine mine mine.wow did I just god I really am going crazy.

Reid peeked threw the sheets and softly said" Caleb said he doesn't love me." pogue smiled at him and pogue's hand went to Reid's hair. Oh yah pogue's dead now, six feet under.

"Well that's good cuz then you're all mine." he smirked. What the fuck all yours? Reid is mine got it mine wait what is he doing why is he kissing my Reid oh my god Reid moaned. Reid likes it, read doesn't like me. I look at them then I run out of the room.

"Why Reid? why?" I mutter as I run out of the school.

To be continued…..

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Hope you enjoyed it calebs pov part 2 will be posted hopefully next week on Saturday lets pray it does. Don't forget to review.


	3. Calebs pov part 2

Yah chapy 3, im so happy lol. Ty all who reviewed ummh this one is for AuroraRose12 yah ty for the comments loved them. Every little thing helps. So yah my story is here on Saturday yup ypu.i also don't think I did that good on this one so be nice.

Woot im so happy well its kinda short hope you like it and don't forget to review.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

LOVE IS MAGIC

CHAPTURE 3

I kept running not looking back afraid of seeing him all over my Reid. I knew it was not possible but I was still running it just hurt. You know. Have you ever seen someone you love be kissed by another man or woman depends which way you swing. I guess, right, it seems right. Well I guess I should stop running now people are staring at me, and guess what I see when I look hum guess. Well I say poor Kate crying in the arms of Sarah, great the world hates me. Come on this is such a sign I should break up with Sarah and be with Reid right. I feel my face lighten up as I walk over to the two girls in each other's arms one crying uncontrollably. Poor Kate, I hope was at least nice when he broke up with her.

"Hey," I said softly as I walked in front of them. "What's wrong?" I know that I know but it helps me to be nice kinda, wait was that a right move to make guess not. Now I'm dead, remember me as a hero, please.

"ohh don't act like you don't know," Kate hissed at me.

"Yah Caleb how can you and your friends be so selfish?" Sarah said glaring at me. I growled. Me selfish what the hell. I'm not selfish, oh now she's done it.

"What the hell I'm not selfish and neither are my friends." I yelled, people started looking at us, and guess what I didn't give a shit. Yup I'm proud.

"Oh yah believing that. Pouge broke up with Kate because he's gay its unnatural and selfish sick fag." She yelled back to me.

"Well guess what Sarah I'm gay." I yelled back. "And guess what where over!" I heard people gasp and Sarah yell.

"You asshole go burn in hell," she said then slapped me. Yup that slap hurt but it felt good. You know to be over with it and yah. I guess you don't. I laughed at her.

"You burn in hell you selfish, Btch," I say as I laugh and turn and walk out of the school. Well I was almost out until I herd my cell phone ring tone. It was Reid, I knew it was him and I hadn't even looked at the phone in my pocket it. I let it ring I don't want to talk to him not now hell probably be bragging about his new boyfriend and I wouldn't be able to handle it. Therefore, I just waited to the rings ceased. Then that little ring tone that I had a new message was herd I don't know why but I gasped. I guess I just thought he wouldn't leave a message.boy was I wrong, he did. I slowly reached for my phone, well that's a lie cuz as soon as I herd he left a message I grabbed my phone out of my pocket and opened it up. I placed it to my ear and heard the message. Five seconds later, my phone hit the ground and I start running back up to Reid room's opened the door up and walk in to see the boys standing next to each other.

"Hello," I said softly which made Reid turn around and look at me.

"Caleb," he said, gosh how I love him saying my name just watch one day hell be screaming it as I slow go in and out of him. Wait is Reid hugging me.

"Reid?" I ask as I slowly slip my arms around him.

"I love you, Caleb," Reid said softly in my ear, still holding on to me as if the world was going to end. I gasped, did Reid just say that or am I just hearing stuff. Please don't let me just be hearing it. I tighten my grip on the younger boy making him look up at me. I smile and slowly bend down to kiss his lips, his soft precious lips. The ones that haunted my dreams, his lips. I hear Reid moan under me, yes score he likes it. My hands moved down to his ass, which I grab of course, he gasp and I use it to slip my tongue inside. He tastes so wonderful I can't believe its like so great I cant pin point it yet but it's the greatest thing I've tasted. Our tongues battle but of course I win I am the man in the relationship. I push Reid to the wall lips still intact and he wraps his legs around my waste. I grab on to him harder if that was possible and take him from the wall to the bed I slowly lay him down and I clime on top but I was stopped buy someone coughing I look and notice Tyler still in the room. I looked down at Reid he was blushing bright red.

"Aww you look so cute baby," I say making him blush more if possible.

"I love you," he said again, then I remember when he first said tat I didn't answer him I just attacked him with my mouth. Oh great now it was my turn to blush. Stupid stupid me.

"I love you too Reid, so much." I say and grab his face for one final kiss.

"Hello," Tyler interrupted us ."Did you forget about pouge and the fact Caleb is back and wants to take away your boyfriend."

I nodded" I know I know okay," I grab Reid's hand." And no one is taking my Reid."

"Yours?"Reid said softly. "So where together,"

I laugh. "Of course silly."I bend down and kiss him one more time before getting up. "Okay what do we do?"

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

So yah end of chapy 3 review and tell me who I do and also chapy 4 should be put up next week on Saturday I think well I hope. Review and plz ant ty.


End file.
